


memento

by blushings



Series: birthday drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Open to Interpretation, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushings/pseuds/blushings
Summary: Ten usually gives himself credit for his intuition.





	memento

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh yes it is april but i will continue this until i've written for every otp i'm planning to write for~~ anyway i hope this is enjoyable lol

Ten usually gives himself credit for his intuition. He’s living probably the best way possible and senses...most terrible things before they happen. However, his paranoia also hinders him a little bit.

Sometimes he’s not sure if he’s just anxious about something that _could_  happen or if something is _going_  to happen. Kind of like the situation he’s in right now. He’s home from hanging out with Johnny and he’s showering, hoping to wash away his worries. 

Another funky thing about his intuition is that sometimes it’s extremely vague and a passing thought. Other times it’s extremely descriptive and when things go according to plan, he gets episodes of heavy deja vu. 

Right now it’s vague. So fucking vague. And he’s nervous. There’s something coming and he can’t tell if what’s coming is bad or if it’s his paranoia talking.

God, sometimes he wants to bash his head in so it can just shut up.

Ten loves being around Johnny and maybe even love Johnny romantically. In a sense, they’re best friends and to Ten, Johnny is his other half. He’d probably be lost and alone without him. Hearing his voice is always comforting, especially in moments like this (but since Johnny is part of the problem, he wouldn’t help him calm down).

Okay. He loves Johnny romantically, and that just makes him even more nervous. His premonition may be vague but he does know it stems from something with Johnny.

Ten quickly finishes up his shower, not wanting to waste any more water since he can’t rinse out his thoughts.

* * *

A spell for clarity.

The thought comes to him as he rings up a customer’s order of a dozen yellow candles. Ten tried not to question it, but he guesses his face was speaking for him since the customer said, “Stuck in a creative block. Read that yellow candles would help, so … yeah.”

Ten nods. He understands and he voices it. The customer makes a face that he assumes that they’re thankful for the validation and leave. Yellow is also good for clarity.

Clarity.

* * *

Ten chickens out when Johnny says they need to talk. The universe heard him even before he said anything, but honestly? They could end up talking about anything. His intuition and paranoia continue to confuse him, leaving him a little worried about what they will talk about.

“Do you remember how I applied to different agencies to be a photographer?” Is the first thing Johnny says, not even hello. “Hi, by the way. I was just trying to get the question out before I forgot.”

Ten smiles. “Hey and it’s fine, don’t worry. Yeah, what about them?”

“Well, the biggest one accepted me!”

“Oh, my god!! That’s great! Let me pour you a celebratory drink!” Ten congratulates him, making his way to his stash of liquor. Johnny doesn’t like hard stuff, so he pulls out champagne. After pouring a small amount into their own cups, he gives Johnny his drink who downs it immediately. Ten feels something in the air shift.

“One more thing… The agency is in Canada.”

Ten nods. He knows that.

“And I’ll be leaving by the end of the week.”

It clicks in Ten’s head. This was it… At least he hopes it is.

“Do you need help packing?” Ten sips his drink.

Johnny smiles a little. “Maybe? I’ve done some of it already.”

“Okay, just tell me when you need me.”

* * *

When Ten arrives to Johnny’s apartment, most of it is already packed. There’s pizza and soda on the coffee table that he assumes Johnny is going to gift to him or give away and the TV is on. It’s Netflix and Johnny’s clicking away, trying to find something entertaining.

“Are we… Not going to pack?” Ten asks, sitting down next to his best friend. He doesn’t mind that there’s a change of plans, but he just wants some confirmation.

“I was doing that for most of the day so I was hoping for a mini break,” Johnny responds, still clicking through the categories on the television. “I hope that’s okay?”

When Ten looks to Johnny, his eyebrows are a little furrowed, so Ten reaches up to smoothen the crease away. In return, he furrows his brows even more. Ten pulls back to giggle but pauses when he realizes how Johnny looks. Sunlight beams come out from behind the older’s head, giving him a yellow aura. Ten tries not to think too much about it.

Eventually, Johnny puts on Criminal Minds. They eat in silence for a little and after a few slices, Ten feels himself getting sleepier by the second. He guesses Johnny saw him nodding off because the older drapes a blanket over him then encourages him to cuddle into his side so he’ll be warm. Of course, Ten doesn’t deny it. He gets to lay next to his favorite person which happens more times than he’s thankful for.

* * *

 

Johnny leaving made Ten feel like he was stuck knee deep in mud. On calls, Ten tries to avoid talking about himself and instead asks about Johnny and how he is. How’s work so far? Did you move in okay? How’s your roommate Mark? Oh, he’s going to give you a tour of the town? That’s great! Be careful though! Remember I lo--

Ten cut himself off, kind of surprised by himself. Johnny asks what he was going to say. 

“I was just going to say… Remember I love you.”

There’s a short silence that follows.

“I love you more. I’ll be careful and I’ll call you later, Tennie.”

Ten releases a breath of air he didn’t know he was holding. “Talk to you later.”


End file.
